the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine Right
The Divine Right is one of the biggest and most important religions of the Known World. They lead several Crusades and train their priesthood, the Magistra, in the ways of the Arcane. They origin, as well as their seat of power, can be found in Gottsmund. History Hannah The Pure The beginning of the Divine Right can be found in the Third Age, as the western parts of Ghalgenia was rules by numerous smaller kingdoms and tribes, who were eternally locked into ever-shifting conflict. In the year 3:574, three siblings, the Hansa-Siblings, started to unite the Human kingdoms into one nation, to finally end the neverending wars. One of them was Hannah the Pure, who left her family years before to live in the swamps of today's Gottsmund with a Cult of the Old Ones. During that time, she found the Tablets of Levain, an artifact from the early ages of the world. She learned from the tablet and started to receive visions of a allseeing goddess, Levain, who actually, instead of other, lesser deities, created the world and the mortal races upon it. From it, she started to form her own belief and a religion. Quickly, she gathered more and more followers and returned to her brothers with the intention, to unite mankind under one faith. The Siblings started to create new, grand nations: Reggen, Sûndmark and Gottsmund. With growing numbers of followers among the three, teh Divine Right was born, as her brothers accepted the new belief as their own. With the unification and the founding of the United Hansalands, the official chirch of the Divine Right as founded as well around 3:666. The Crusades In its time of "reign" over the minds of the people of the Third Age, the Church of the Divine Right called out several Crusades, as militaristic callings for the faithful. In retrospective, the united armies of the Hansalands march against the last defiant kingdoms was named as the First Crusade. The Second Crusade happened during the late Third Age, when a tarmenian prince from the south found and attacked the Dravken, who were still stuck in their grand Age of Isolation. Calling for help, the Church declared a Second Crusade, in order to "enlighten" the Dravken and help the efforts of the pious prince. With the beginning of the Fourth Age, the Valkarian Empire attacked the northern continent of Vona, conquering its numerous states and countries. For the longest time, the kings and queens of the southern human-kingdoms denied any help to their northern brethren, contempt with the war still far away. But the Church intervened, by calling a Third Crusade, in order to free the North and secure the Divine Right's hold on the land. After the Divine called for action, the lords and ladies followed the call. In 4:46, the Crusaders first secured a foothold in Bergenfall, slowly fighting their way westwards against the Legions of the heretical God-Emperor. But, during this time, the Crusaders cut a path of destruction through the continent. While the south did not know better, than to celebrate them as heroes, two of the orders of the Church, the Celebrants of the Lion and the Grand Magistrax started to liquidize money and take control of properties in the North. Additionally, the Crusaders committed numerous crimes and almost a genocide against the valkarian population, which were living there at this time for years, known as the Bloodpath. In the year 4:168, the Third Crusade was official announced a success. But with its end, displeasure about the Crusaders and the Church’s behaviour started to spread, which the Northerners talking about the brutality of the warriors and the greed of the Divine Right. From these allegations, a movement was born, which seek to reform the Church, back into a serving institution, not a ruling one. They were led by Menethile the Martyr, who in the year 4:500, was executed by the church, which lead to the silence amongst all critics. Reformation For many years, the voices of discontent among the people of the Known World were silent, until, around 4:660, something stirred, in the kingdom of Tarmenia. In a coup, an organisation, calling itself the Renezitism, undermined the authorities and the publics opinion on the Church, finally striking from the shadows by arresting most Magistra and Magi in Tarmenia. The ruling house of Tarmenia, the Romeros, were arrested as well and a new order was established in the southern country. The former apostles of Menethile survived in the shadows, planning their rise and the fall of the Church of the Divine Right for almost 80 years, establishing a Pseudo-Theocracy in Tarmenia with their new puppet-king. The Church in Gottsmund was on the offensive, of course, closing the southern border of the Hansalands and manning it with its faithful soldiers. At the same time, did the Renezites gather followers as well, mostly in Tarmenia, walking towards the border with demands of surrender of the Church's power position. A cold war between north and south was born, with both sides waging each other’s chances and strength. Meanwhile, the church tried to regain supervision over Tarmenia, while the Renezites sent agents northward, to undermine the populus there as well. Even though, the situation was tense for years, war always was evaded, as it were not countries who warred, but different faiths, who used other people’s soldiers. At the end of the Fourth Age, did the ruling Divine, Ghalstark IX, call in a summit, inviting the Renezites to it. There, the Renezites, who were suffering over the forced isolation from all their neighbours in Tarmenia, agreed to end the aggression and freed all captured Magi. In return did the Divine Right admit fault in the Third Crusade, starting with a reformation of the power structure of the Church itself. The War of the Faiths was ended, and the Church became a more passive institution in the life of its followers. No longer did the Divine Right outright participate in politics, going back to its more religious roots. Today, even Non-Magi can become Magistra in the ranks of the Divine Right. Belief The faith of the Divine Right is generally based on the Goddess Levain, who created the world with the same name. In its lore, she sacrificed her own flesh to form the world, leaving only her spirit in the Great Empty. This one enveloped the new form world and became the energy currents, who created life and Magic. In her new form, she holds the world together, so it does not fall into the Great Empty. She created in her astral form the Humans. In later versions, the other mortal races were added to the origin myth. All this, she did because of the crippling loneliness she felt, as the only being in existence. The world Levain was a gift to the mortal, just like Magic, which is seen as the "divine right" given upon mankind to use for themselves. Magi, or Magistra as they are called in the ranks of the Church, are closer to Levain than others and therefore make up the priesthood of the Divine Right. They are honoured by the followers and seen as leaders to the mortal races. The Old Gods and Feral Gods are, in the belief of the Church, parasites from the Great Empty, who borrowed themselves into Levain, before Magic was created. They feast upon the Ley-Energies without right and lead mortals astray, by letting themselves be worshipped as gods. Part of the doctrine is therefore, to banish the worship of other gods and to destroy them, by taking their most valuable source of power: Being worshipped by mortals. The Divine Right as banished or replaced many of the Cults of the Old Ones in its reign. After one’s death, the soul, in the belief of the Divine Right, gets carried away on the currents of Magic, to one day be reborn again. Every mortal therefore carries Magic in them, some only more, making them Magi. All and everything are part of a giant system, connecting all living and non-living things on the world. The biggest goal for the faithful, is to be accepted into Levains arms after death, effectively being removed from the cycle. Those you prove themselves worthy, join her, until all the magical energies returned to her, in the form of countless souls. Those fortunate become gods themselves, at the end of time. Will the world end, Levain and these new gods emerge from its crust, travelling the Great Empty together from this point, to do as they please and never to be alone again, in the great darkness. Part of becoming worthy eventually, is to do good in life and to follow the teachings of the Divine Right. Structure The Divine Right's main organisation is the Church, which consists of several Chapters with different functions. At the top of the hierarchy stand the Grand Magistrax, which head is the Divine. These Magistra organises the other Chapters and the Church itself. All important decisions and changes go through the system of Clerks and Magi, who make up the Magistrax. Then there are the "Civil" Orders: The Celebrants of the Lion work with the tithe and any financial organisation of the Church and even other Chapters in some cases. They also manage the Church's properties and land owned by it. The Children Levain are a rather small Chapter on the Island of Earles. They concern themselves with prophecy interpretations and other mystical affairs. Their members supposedly can investigate the future, being a great boon to the Church. The Brotherhood of Kalima in the Waals Kingdom are the best masons and architects of the Known World. They constructed most of the Church's cathedrals and other monuments. And lastly, the Sisterhood of Taraneh constantly works on recovering all kind of relics and artefacts from the past, expanding the gaps in the world’s history as well. They also handle dangerous magical artefacts. The other part of the Church are the "militaristic" Chapters: The Order of the Divine Flame is a group of elite-soldiers, who are the most independent Chapter of them all. They are not influenced by the Grand Magistrax and mostly care about the safety of the common people, all around the world. Their Paladins patrol in small groups the world, giving their help and protection for no coin for those in need. They also sometimes function as diplomats and mediators between parties, using their "divine right" on others to enforce their will. The Grand Magistrax hates and fears them, as they do not obey their command and are known, to enforce the "divine right" on those, they deem corrupt and wicked. Even Magistra. The Castellan Knights are the remnants of the last Crusade and serve as the Church's private army nowadays. They are more loyal to the Grand Magistrax and the Church, although less loved by the common people for often being brutal and uncaring. The Circle of Retribution also has its origins in the Crusaders and are the secret service of the Church. They gather intel and sometimes even deal with it. They are also mostly loyal to the Church’s and Grand Magistrax's will. All Chapters work together in a network, spanning over the Known World and making up the Church in the end. The leader of the Church is generally the Divine. They took this mantle since Hannah the Pure and are the representation of the prophetess. Influence Nach dem Aufstieg des ''Göttlichen Rechte''s, schmückte sich die Kirche immer mehr damit, ins Lebend er Gläubigen einzugreifen. Vorgaben, immer höhere Kirchensteuern und Einflüsse unter den Adligen. Das Göttliche Recht hatte irgendwann mehr mit einer Nation gemein, als mit einer Glaubensrichtung, was die Kirche auch dazu bewegte, ihren politischen Einfluss zum Eigennutzen zu verwenden. Während des Kreuzzuges konfiszierte die Kirche Land innerhalb des Nordbundes, nahm Besitztümer an während Belagerungen an sich und versuchte Politiker einzusetzen, die ihren Wort direkt unterstehen. Dies war auch der Grund für die Reformation und den Aufständen im Zusammenhang mit dem Renetizismus. Hierbei musste die Kirche viel von ihrer Macht wieder an die Bevölkerung abgeben und nahm wieder einer Nebensächliche Position im Weltgefüge ein, auch wenn sie immer noch Gefolge, Geld und Einfluss auf bestimmte Leute besitzen. Bis heute ist das Göttliche Recht eine der größten Religionen der Bekannten Welt. Members * Hansalands ** Grand-Magistrax ** Order of the Divine Right ** Celebrants of the Lion ** Children Levain's * Waals Kingdom ** Brotherhood of Kalima * Meridia ** Sisterhood of Taraneh * Northern Covenant ** Castellan Knights ** Circle of Retribution Category:Götter